Kawarama Uchiha
Background Hira Uchiha became an Orphan on the day of his brothers birth Sen Uchiha and his farther left them on the day his wife's death. Knowing that they could not stay in there home any more they headed off to the land of fire. Three months past and they finally made it to the hidden leaf village. with no money,food,or a home Hira had no choice but to steal from others homes he was known as the the thief of Konoha. He is later captured by Kakashi Hatake and he assigns him to a team with Yashi Hyūga, Sami Nara and as there captain would be Haru Aburame and as for Sen he was assigned to team Kakashi with Taichi Uzumaki and Hikari. Not is known about what happen to Hira in his time as a Chūnin but little is revealed when he became a Jōnin and that he had his own team with three unknown students. but it was said that he was killed in an accident and was buried in a mountain in the Land of Earth (TTF). But it is revealed that it was a fake corps and this was mission given to him by the sixth hokage to kill Sen. knowing that Sen would take revenge on the village after finding out the truth about his farther. Believing that there was still good in his heart he asked Naruto if he could leave the village to form a team to find his younger brother. Hira has now left the village and already meet a future member. Appearance in part 1 Hira is very tall for his age and had very long hair (almost reaching Madara's) but then he decided to cut his hair and make it shorter like his farther. In part 2 he has grown extremely tall and muscular. Personality Hira has a quiet and odd Personality like Itachi Uchiha. And has complete control over his emotions in any situation this is shown many times threw out the series an example is at his mothers funeral he did not cry while Sen burst into tears. Another example is when Sen hurt himself while training and said nothing and just took Sen back home. But Hira has shown a kind side to his personality. This is seen while on a mission instead of following the enemy he help heal Yashi Hyūga. Abilities Ninjutsu Shurikenjutsu Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Hira obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan not the original way but a new way that he discovered. insteed of taking the sharingan of his sibling he took the sharingan of his Farther. Hira went to his father's grave and took his his sharingan he then went to his cousin Zaki Uchiha and told him to remove his eyes and put in his farther's eyes. three weeks later Hira took off his Bandages and he had the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Swift Release Hira learned Swift Release from his Farther a few days before Sen was born. After his farther left them he had no one to teach him so he taught himself and became a master of the Kekkei Genkai and created his own moves and skills this was seen when he used Swift Release to heal Yashi Hyūga and was able to capture a missing nin in less than two seconds.